


The Shiny Rod

by colorBlip



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Akko And Diana hate each other, Diakko, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Minor Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari, Romance, akko kagari - Freeform, diana cavendish - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 20:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20233726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorBlip/pseuds/colorBlip
Summary: Akko and Diana fight over the Shiny Rod and some interesting things happen.





	The Shiny Rod

Today wasn't one of Akko's best days. She was usually filled to the brim with excitement; having fun aggravating her two other roommates, participating in some of Luna Nova’s craziest competitions, hanging out with some of her best friends--  
But today she felt a little off.   
So she took to her safe place. The place where everything was peaceful, and harmonious; where she could just sit and be in her thoughts. Luna Nova's Garden.  
There Akko sat, on the ledge of the Water Fountain, Shiny Rod in-hand, with a saddened expression. She felt the gentle breeze against her cheeks and little droplets of water landing on various parts of her face due to the splashing of the fountain.   
Her witch uniform kept her warm for the most part, but it was starting to get a bit crisp outside.  
It was a bit after dinner, and it was getting dark, so students were pretty much scattered around the academy, but Akko was the only one who occupied the garden.   
The worried brunette was knee-deep in thought, when suddenly the sound of the greenhouse door made a sound loud enough to pull her out of it.  
The Japanese witch whipped her head to the sound only to be shocked out of her boots. It was Diana. Diana of all people. Sucy, Lotte, Jasminka, Amanda- NOPE! Diana. What does she want?!  
After the blonde gently closed the door behind herself, she took a falteringly hesitant stance and folded her arms. Her jarring blue eyes made their way to a pair of maroon ones. The gaze was soft, which was odd to the brunette since most of their interactions were mean spirited.

''Diana?! What're you doing here?'' Akko went straight to interrogating her.  
''Good evening, Akko.''   
''I was informed that you had the Shiny Rod with you.'' The British witch serenely replied, which prompted the brunette to tighten her grip on the item that meant so much to her.  
''Yeah, so what about it?'' Akko said, her voice full of suspicion.   
Akko's gaze soon fell to the blonde's slow strut towards her, becoming tense in her place.  
''What do you want, Diana?!" Akko yelped when Diana suddenly flung herself towards the nervous witch in an attempt to retrieve Akko's current prized possession.  
''I-... I'd like to have the Shiny Rod.. please.'' Diana quietly gasped for air, out of breath from her sudden movement, watching Akko who was in ready battle-stance before her.  
The blonde chuckled, ''There will be no need for your wand.''   
Atsuko was so confused. Diana was just the world’s most challenging enigma.  
''The Shiny Rod?... N-no way! I'm not giving you the Shiny Rod, Diana.'' Akko retorted, holding said item behind her back.  
''There has to be a reason that the Shiny Rod fell into my hands anyway... if it wanted you, then surely it would've chosen you instead...'' The brunette said with certainty.   
''Why do you need it anyway?"  
Diana grumbled. Akko might've been right there. She couldn't tell her the reason if it got her killed. The blonde clenched her fists, feeling on edge about the whole situation, but she maintained her cool demeanor and sighed.  
''Can't tell me?'' The Japanese witch demanded in a teasing tone.  
All Diana could really do was stay quiet.  
''Akko...''  
''Please don't make me take it from you.'' Diana muttered, her voice was cracking a bit as well.  
Akko tried to stay serious, she really did. She used everything inside her to hold back the laughter, yet a small chuckle still escaped anyway.  
''Then come and get it.''

Following the end of her sentence, Akko booked it into the deeper end of the garden, which was essentially just a forest. It consisted of greenery and many trees of all shapes and sizes.   
The brunette ran as far as she could, as fast as she could, trusting that Diana was far behind. She needed to find a safe place to hide the rod, and quickly.  
Akko searched, dutifully, hot and bothered for a spot hidden from Diana's vision. She toddled around on her knees, scavenging desperately through shrubbery while panting heavily.   
''Ahem.'' There Diana stood, in all her glory, towering over the cowardice witch beneath her.   
Akko was only half surprised. She knew she’d be caught eventually,  
But…

Diana looked...kind of breathtaking from here. The way the blue moonlight gently warmed her face, her expression, showing all of her features.   
Diana stood in a bold stance, with her hands glued to her hips. Her half lidded gaze, and her jarring blue eyes met directly with Akko’s maroon ones. She had an unamused expression on her face, and one of her eyebrows were slightly raised, her shadow sheltering over Akko’s entire being.

It seemed like this lasted for hours, but in reality it was only a few seconds.  
“I’ll be taking tha-“ Diana’s false accusations were suddenly cut short just before the Japanese witch took her leave.   
After using all of her energy left to chuck one of her boots in the blonde’s direction, Akko held the shiny rod close to her chest and sprinted deeper into the garden…  
Diana sighed. She couldn’t believe she was seriously chasing some kid in her class through the forest.   
Diana decided to use her broom to go after Akko this time.  
“Tia Freye!”   
****  
At this rate, Akko is completely out of breath. She quietly rested underneath a tree just a few centimeters taller than herself.   
Akko pulled the brim of her hat down to cover her face as she panted, her heart thumping violently in her chest, still holding the rod close to her chest with a death grip.  
“What am I doing…” the brunette moaned to herself.

“You tell me, Akko ! I’m surprised you haven’t threw the towel in yet,” Akko shrieked when she heard a delightful, familiar voice from up above, dropping the Shiny Rod right where Diana needed it.  
“D-Diana?! How long have you been there?!” Akko exclaimed, propping herself up on her elbows as she peered up at the blonde who was comfortably perched on a tree branch with one of her legs hanging down.   
“Long enough for you to recuperate.”   
Akko groaned before crawling over and retrieving the Shiny Rod.   
“Still not going to give it to me? Then I guess I’ll just have to use magic.” Diana said, reasoning   
with the current situation she was in. The blonde then got a brilliant idea; and so it was time to execute it before it was too late.  
She quickly swung her leg up onto the branch, and let her body fall backwards, while her legs kept her hanging up from the tree; and it put her right where she wanted: in front of Akko.  
Akko’s eyes widened, and she began to fear the worst, that Diana might actually get her way, once again. 

“Diana!”   
She smiled, and her beckoning hand reached for the Shiny Rod.

**Author's Note:**

> IF YOU WANT MORE BE SURE TO LEAVE KUDOS AND COMMENTS!


End file.
